Yellow, Red, Green, and Blue
by Fiyero's Secret Lover
Summary: Starts where Eldest left off. The third dragon egg has hatched but for who? There is also a prophecy and another egg. This is the story of Amiliesia, Eragon, Murtagh and Fianna and their rise as darkness falls. MurtaghxOC & EragonxOC read & review plz QJ
1. Chapter 1

Yellow, Red, Green and Blue

Chapter 1

Another Dragon

Hello I'm Amiliesia, or as my father says when he first introduces someone to me, which has only been once mind you, its been Amiliesia Spellbreaker. For in the country of which we live you put your greatest achievement at the end of your name. Such as the new Rider is such named Eragon Shadeslayer.

I came about this name when I was very young. My father had been trying to cast a spell on his Dragon but everytime he did before the spell was of use I would break it. At first I didn't do it on purpose but I did it because I felt the Dragon didn't want the spell to be on him. When my father realized this he stared at me, I didn't know if he was going to curse me or hit me or what, but I must say that he surprised me when he laughed. My father you must understand is not that kind of a person. Cunning? Yes. Smart? Yes. Logical? Yes. Selfish? Defiantly. Dreamer? Yes. Kind? Not so much. Sympathetic? Ha, that's a horrible word to associate with him, as is pity. . .

You get the point. I've been taught to use magic and manipulate the mind and think logically but in doing so I've become my father greatest weapon, as well as his greatest weakness. So I'm restricted to the tower, I'm only now allowed out to accompany Morzan's oldest son in training, before my father just ran me through drills and a boot camp like life style. He had just arrived with the Twins. They had no name for they weren't of much importance so name wise they were Thing 1 and Thing 2. I took with me a bracelet of leather of which I had made and attached many gemstones of which I had mined in the basement of our tower during on of my fathers boot camp days.

"Amiliesia!!!" my father yelled "Come your training with Murtagh is about to start!" I sighed walking out to the ledge glancing down into the heart of our tower. I threw my legs over the railing so I was sitting on it. "AMILIESIA DON'T YOU JUMP DON'T YOU DARE JUMP!!!!!" I smirked and threw myself off falling down head first toward my father.

Within the last few feet I called out the spell to stop. "Blothr." I halted in the air then let myself down to the floor. "Father since when have I ever follow your direction on not to jump?" my father nodded in acceptance.

"Now Amiliesia this is Murtagh he is eldest of Morzan's sons" I nodded to him as my father continued. "Murtagh this is my daughter Amiliesia Spellbreaker." Ok obviously Murtagh as either never seen a female before or he's so stupid he didn't think that a female could either A. perform a stunt like the simple one I just pulled or B. thought I was drop dead gorgeous. Either way he's probably just as shallow as the Twins. I swear its their favorite pastime to follow me around until I curse the hell of of them. "Amiliesia call your pet. I want him to witness something ve-"I cut my father off he'd called Ziadorre my PET!!!

"FATHER!!!!! Ziadorre is NOT my pet!!! No more than Shruikan is yours!!!" I screamed at him. _Ziadorre come my father wants you here for some reason I yelled at him to early so I don't know what its about._

_Very well I'm coming with Shruikan and I still say she's not a dragon. And next time wait for your father to finish before you yell at him about the whole pet thing. . . you know he won't stop._

_I know that already but it doesn't mean that I'll allow it!_ I stood across the table from Murtagh as my father placed a Red dragon egg in front of him just like he had for me a few weeks ago except my dragon egg was a brilliant mint green with swirls of aqua in it. Such is how I got Ziadorre. Ahhh speaking of Ziadorre he just landed next to me on the floor. He already stands taller than me but I'm no taller than 5'3" so that's not much of an accomplishment.

_Steel eyes, you never mentioned that the other egg was to hatch._

_In all honesty I didn't know Ziadorre_. I laughed at the name he had given me. Steel eyes, in a way you cold say it was true I always had been able to send fear rippling through people just with a cold stare. My father said it was from my mother Xandeila an elf who he had captured. After I was born she committed suicide. I was torn from my thoughts with a sharp 'Crack' the egg was hatching for Murtagh.

Okay so Amiliesia and I followed Galbartorix down the hall with my new dragon, Thorn and her dragon, Ziadorre. I walked behind her her hips swaying with an intoxicating rhythm. Her carmel hair falling short of her mid back. But what got me the most was when she landed from her fall from the top of the tower was the warmth in her hazel eyes and then how cold they turned when she yelled at Galbartorix about dragons not being pets. Amazing.

_Murtagh._

_Yes Thorn?_

_You turned the wrong way the others went to the left not straight._

_Ohhh, right, thanks Thorn._ Wow can I be any more distracted. I jogged back to catch up with them. "Amiliesia," she turned to me her slightly pointed ears twitching and her perfectly angled eyes lifting in acknowledgment. "What are we going to do?".

"We're training. First is for you the Dance of Snake and Crane or the Rimgar we will also learn to fight without sword or magic. Shruikan will take the dragons and help them learn to fly and maneuver in the air. After my father will take us and let us study in weaponry and finally we'll practice in magic then go to meditate and try to defend ourselves from objects we cannot see and at the end we will repeat the Rimgar and then fight hand to hand like we are this morning... we are going to do this each day for the next few months." She said as if it were nothing special.

After Galbartorix showed and taught me the basic Rimgar and we proceeded though it. "I'm glad that you are here for I have found it difficult to spar with Amiliesia for both her safety and my own" Galbartorix said placing a hand on my shoulder "Be careful". I nodded. "Ok are you ready Murtagh?" I nodded again, I'll go easy I don't want to hurt her and if I did Galbartorix would kill me "Very well...Go" he said taking her place across from me on the mat covering the hard flooring. I advanced placing a kick to the side of her knee. She collapsed on it kneeling on her knee. I was so scared, I had hurt her!

"MURTAGH!!! I'm not a weakling go hard or go home I will not tolerate being underestimated!!" She growled turning her cold eyes on me, a shiver of fear ran up and down my spine. With that she got up from her kneeling position and continued to take her rage and funnel it into her arts proceeding me with three round house kicks an ankle sweep and a straight punch to my gut. Damn. I got up swiftly and battled back we swept across the floor but she always won. I was trying, really, I swear it on Thorn but Amiliesia had speed and grace she was light and quick on her feet it was like she wasn't a human. Finally we stopped and nodded to each other.

"That was amazing" I said "It almost like your not completely human" I said. Amiliesia laughed at this.

"That would be because I'm not completely human, my mother was an elf she was Queen Islanzadi's sister. I get my reflexes from her and my natural ability with a sword and bow."

"Her mother was an amazing dancer and singer she could weave spells through them and captivate any open mind, Amiliesia as inherited this power. She can entrance an entire army with a single song. Would you care to ensnare young Murtagh here?" Galbartorix asked. His daughter smirked mischievously. Amiliesia walked out to the front of the room. She whispered a few words silently and a moving slow beat filled the room Amiliesia was skilled with long fluid movements but combined with the music it was almost haunting but as soon as I heard her voice, a pure soprano, behind it I couldn't decide if it was a dream or a nightmare it was as if I were her puppet and she my master she could of told me to kill myself I would have and without a second thought. As the music climbed to its climax so did her movements becoming wilder but still holding grace no other could come by. As the music died I expected her spell to die with it but it didn't it kept a hold of me I then realized that this was a very scary situation I was under her complete and total control, I had no say in the matter.

"Murtagh," She whispered. She was so intoxicating yet in a way untouchable for me. "A rose plant, in a pot that grows only black roses and is always in bloom if you please." Strange words rolled off my tongue.

"Balistrea Jilope du Fristio va fal lye vo Valieon." In front of me a plant shimmered into life in a crimson urn and bursting from it were rose blooms of black. But what surprised me the most was how much energy it drained from me. Amiliesia realized me from her spell. "Dear lord how did you do that?"

"Elf Magic... It runs deep."

"Wow I was really scared, you had complete control of me"

"Yeah it tends to do that the first time, the only people that I would truly harm on purpose would be those god forsaken twins!" She said "They are so annoying I swear its like their life goal to follow me around like a pair of lost puppies." She said scowling. I nodded knowing the torment of the twins first hand from our travel here from Farthen Dur. We continued our discussion though our sword duel of which she was still better than me but now I knew that it was because we was part elf. But in the area of bows I was horrible compared to her. Yet in outside these walls I was only bested Eragon. Really I should actually call him my younger brother seeing as he is but its still a new idea to me after all I have only had since just before Amiliesia jumped down to process it.

As lessons concluded for the day I went up to my room. Boarding in the room next to mine was Murtagh. I sat down on the ledge looking out over the city below and just as always as the sun struck darkness I pulled from the hem of my skirt a reed flute. I ran my fingers up and down it in a slow melodic tune and cast a spell for the tune to proceed even though I didn't touch the flute and sang in a soft voice to the city. It was a cursed tune, and voices all through the city would hear this in the depths of their conscience. It was a spell of sleep it would effect all but those in my fathers tower.

I started in an alto, singing an old lullaby my mother would sing to me when I was really small so I would go to sleep.

Time it is to go to bed

For when you wake warm in bed

Let your lover be next to you

Your lover who holds you tight

Let your dreams be of meadows

Let them show you the way

You and your lover shall take

Let you dance though lifes ballet

It is time for bed

And when you wake warm in bed

Let your lover be next to you

Let you and your lover be free

Free to dance together through lifes ballet.

I watched the lights in every house flicker off as I sang. I always loved watching it. "Wow." I heard a voice behind me. I spun around to see Murtagh behind me sitting on the window, His eyes were blue as the ocean but still wild with youths joy. His dark brown hair blew in the wind and as for his body, it was strong. He still was sweaty from our sparring only fifteen minutes before. He had obviously shed his shirt and had been outside when I started singing so he hopped the roof and walked over. But I can't say that his body was horrible to look at. And I must admit I was wrong about him. He isn't shallow or anything of the sort. He is deep, deeper than my dad anyway ...for the most part... And I must say if I don't already like him I will very soon.

"You shouldn't be too surprised you heard me this morning" I said looking off into the night watching the moon as it illuminated the clouds that were moving across the sky. I heard Murtagh land behind me as he leapt down, he was barefoot. I felt his presence as he walked up behind me, he put both his hands on the railing beside me trapping me in between him and the railing. I could feel his chest pressing against my back he bent down to my ear,

"Esia?," he whispered. I shivered at his nickname for me, remembering this boy he had been around all the time earlier in this year but he had disappeared. We had been close, really close. But no one had known. He hadn't known about my father, but he did know I lived in the tower. And until now I hadn't realized that the boy I knew as Hgatrum was really Murtagh. But I was to blame also because for the first part of my life I had loved platinum blonde hair so each morning I had put a spell on it. But as a way of cutting Hgatrum out I had given up the spell. But Murtagh was not innocent the boy I remembered had black eyes like my fathers and for him I had shortened my name only giving him Liesia which he had shortened to Esia. Murtagh continued to speak. "Esia, It is you right?" I nodded. I saw Murtagh's tense arm's relax "Wow, and if you looked good with platinum hair you look amazing now." I sighed leaning back. I knew we were both thinking over the same thing, the night before Murtagh had parted and the actions he had pursued that night.

!!FLASHBACK!!

It was one in the morning. I was sneaking down to the kitchen for another piece of my Birthday cake and a basin of water I had gotten into a habit of scrying this new rider but I didn't know him just his dragon. Had started talking to her when she was back in Carvahall. She was bored one of the days and she stumbled upon my mind while it was open during one of my meditations upon the roof a month ago. We had gotten into talking it was nice having someone to be able to tell your secrets to. She knew much about magic but I still taught her some things it was mostly things that she could tell her rider but we also talked about men, Men, MEN!!! I hate them, sometimes love them, but most of the time not, they're soooo helpless when it comes to practical things. But that was how Hgatrum caught me with a big slice of chocolate cake and of course when he came we talked a bit and he didn't bother telling me that I had icing coating my lips, not completely but enough to make me look like a fool. We were talking about The Ra'zac and how they were supposed to find a boy no older than us. Younger in fact. We were settled in a comfortable silence when Hgatrum, leaned forward toward me placing his hand on my cheek, it guided my face to his where he stole my breath away with his lips, rough, sweet and addictive as chocolate. It was my last memory of him for after he broke away I looked at him he kissed me again lightly then got up and left.

!!END FLASHBACK!!

Murtagh turned me to him he met my eyes with his blue ones, stunning. He leaned down carefully, I watched as his arms looped behind me one pressing into the small of my back the other holding my shoulder. And just as he had before his kiss stole my breath away.

Okay so the months have literally flown by. Although I hate it, but Galbartorix has made me swear him loyalty in the ancient language. And I've grown stronger, much stronger. Amiliesia still has me in magic, sparing and weaponry but I've gotten much better and hello she's part elf and Galbartorix is her father she grew up learning this stuff unless you count Morzan throwing Zar'roc at me when I was young I never have. Yes my father threw his sword at me, he wasn't the nicest guy on the planet. But back to subject, personally I think I've come a long way in the four months that I've been training. Galbartorix has taught me some, but 'Esia is the biggest help since she is a master at basically all the things she knows shortcuts and safer ways to cast a strong spell.

One day she even kidnapped me from her father she took me for a week out to the desert and basically put me through all hell. She had us start by running three miles, a mile and a half out and then back to camp where she would run me threw a quick reflex drill. I personally hated this the most. She would send minor spells at me at a fast pace and I would have to dodge them all and well if I didn't and the spell hit me it wasn't the greatest thing in the world because the spell she was using made it feel like little bits of molten rock were being flung at me and had buried themselves in the most uncomfortable place of the spot were the spell hit. But the worst part as the day went on she sped up and her spells were more powerful. That ended around noon. That was when she would start to forge herself an amazing sword of mint green and swirls of aqua just like her dragon.

In the handle of the beautiful sword she set an emerald at the base and two matching cut diamonds off to the sides in the side of the pure silver hilt. She did the same thing on the other side then out of a pouch she took cracked stones or that's what I thought they were at first... I was wrong, it was the remains of Ziadorre's egg I watched curious of what she was doing. I had seen another such sword, but that one was a deep sapphire with white lines spider webbed across it. I watched as she took out the pieces of Ziadorre's egg one at a time she place them in a small tea kettle and set it over the flames she muttered a quick spell and the flames turned emerald green it didn't take long for the kettle to turn a brilliant red at that she lifted the glowing lid and dropped in one emerald the size of my big toe and three diamonds the same size as the emerald.

The kettle receded back into the natural black but a few minutes later the kettle turned red again. Amiliesia picked it up and knelt before the sword. She began pouring the mixture over the blade as she did she was chanting, what, don't ask me I don't know. But she did this until there wasn't any of her mixture left. She had covered the blade, while it was drying she continued to chant. When she was done she picked it up to examine she handed it to me. I looked it over it was the best sword I had seen, it was nothing less than amazing. By the end of the week she had made me a sword too, she did it the same way as hers. How she got the remains of Thorn's egg I don't know but she did. I must say mine was just as good as hers, amazing.

She could be compared to the dwarves in forging, I remember seeing a lightweight heavy-duty mail suit and armor folded on top of my dresser, it was then I realized that she had made that too. But enough about that, I'm about to leave to capture my younger brother. He is down helping the Varden fight the Empire. I wish I didn't have to do this but its not really my choice now is it, by Galbartorix making me swear loyalty I have no say in my actions. I just hope when I get back Amiliesia won't kill me for this... She's all about being fair she warned me that he wasn't as strong as me but was just as smart as me. But his training just like mine wasn't complete. She told me that above everything I wasn't to hurt him, she said he was weaker. It was hard to believe that Eragon my brother would be weaker than me, before he was so much stronger. But any ways I need to go and leave if I'm going to catch them while their still in battle.

Okay so Murtagh has just arrived and of course my father is going to be talking to him for the next two hours or so so i'll just stay in my room... Well not exactly in it more of I'm gonna sit on the roof and talk to Ziadorre and Saphira. Saphira is that dragon I was talking about earlier the one that was bored and stumbled upon my mind while it was open. I remember after I told her I was a human her response was 'Good, finally someone other than a field mouse begging me to let them go.' I reached out to Ziadorre his answer to my request to talk was quick and short. _Can't. I'm studying Shruikan because I still think that thing isn't a dragon._

Ha! He still isn't convinced, personally I think he knows he just doesn't want to believe it. I decided to let Ziadorre do what he wanted, like I could stop him, if it tried he'd probably just go off in another rant about how Shruikan got lost in her cave and then thought her tail was an intruder and attacked it. I didn't like the idea of listening to that so I reached out to Saphira. _Saphira? You there? Wanna talk I'm bored and I want to know how you fight against the Empire went._

_Oh My Gosh! Amiliesia! Your just the person I wanted to talk to Eragon is blocking me out of his life again its really annoying all I want to do is help. But no he has to go moan and feel sorry for himself that his father is Morzan and now he's mopping around._

_Wait. Eragon didn't know Morzan was his father until now?\_

_Course not I didn't even know._

_Oh I probably should of told you... So how did he find out and how did the battle go?_

_His brother told him. His brother is a boy named Murtagh you probably have seen him around. He was with us when we were at the Varden until he was captured. But is also seems that he's pledged loyalty to Galbartorix. The hypocrite, he said when he was traveling with us that he would do everything in his power to take him down. And as for the battle we won. Barley Murtagh was supposed to capture us but he didn't and warned us that next time he would though. So we won the battle but Eragon was broken from the news of his father and Murtagh. but on a bright side those twins were killed by Eragon's cousin Roran._

_YES! Ding dong the Twins are dead! Which Twins the creeper Twins! Can you tell I hate them? And yes I know Murtagh he's going through training with me. _

_Yeah I can tell and I don't think many people like them. And training? For what?_

_Oh yeah I didn't tell you there aren't any more dragon eggs they've all hatched. Theirs you who's linked to Eragon, Glaedr who's linked to Oromis, Shurikan who's linked to Galbartorix, Thorn who's linked to Murtagh and Ziadorre who's linked to me._

_WHAT!? Your a rider?!?!?!_

_Yes I am. I completed my training a while ago. I started training when I was just 5. Now I just have to get it touch with Ziadorre and he just has to finish his training then we'll be free to wreak havoc on anyone we want... I'll probably throw some slime at the Empire first thing after I get out of this hell hole I'm stuck in._

_And you didn't say!... Oh wait that means that you could get Zar'roc back from Murtagh!! He took it earlier today._

_Sorry I was waiting until later, I could help Eragon with some of the magic and sparing tactics, I still best Murtagh in it. And there is no need for me to send you Zar'roc I can just send you the special sword I made for you two. I was going to give it to you later when I'm out of here but I could send it now. Wait a second, Ziadorre is trying to tell me something._

I cut off with Saphira and asked Ziadorre what was so important. _Steel Eyes! Shruikan and Galbartorix said that I'm done with my training!_

_That's great! Okay get up here I want to get out of here. We'll take Murtagh with us and never serve the Empire again!_

_But what about the loyalty bond Murtagh has with your father?_

_ZIADORRE! THEY DON'T CALL ME SPELLBREAKER FOR NOTHING NOW DO THEY?!?!?!_

_Okay point made. I'm coming... Finally I'm getting away from that thing!_

I cut the bond between us. _Saphira!!! Ziadorre is done with his training!!! I'm a Full-blown RIDER!!...Ok where are you guy's? I'm coming down tonight. I'm bringing Murtagh too. No questions now I can't talk I need to pack I'll explain it all when I get there._

Saphira sent me a quick map picture and then showed me where they were third tent to the right from the center purple one. After I quickly thanked her, I leaped off the roof and ran around my room throwing things into the bag I had open.

A few minutes later my father and Murtagh came in. Murtagh had a long bloody line drawn down the side of his face. Damn father. I walked over and quickly fixed it and whispered into his ear "Go pack, we're getting out of here tonight" Murtagh nodded he didn't question what I was doing he just left. When he came back I was talking to my father "... No I'm going away, I'm tired of having to stay here day in and day out I'm leaving and I'm taking Murtagh with me. Murtagh call Thorn up here." "No your not I have control of Murtagh." "That can easily be forgotten... Saokae cova Doiyki Moie Kilian"

"What did you just do Amiliesia?" My father yelled his face going bright red.

"Oh I just broke your hold over Murtagh and me... Murtagh lets go." I said as I strapped my sword 'Wyrda' and Eragon's soon to be sword on to my hip. Murtagh was right next to me this time as we took flight on our dragons away from that godforsaken tower not to return again until the day we were to go fight my father and rid this world of him for good.

A/N: "Balistrea Jilope du Fristio va fal lye vo Valieon." translates into, "Potted Rose of Black that is ever in Bloom" and "Saokae cova Doiyki Moie Kilian" translates into "Undo these Unwanted Binding Spells"... I made them up so don't kill me please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST. I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN FoR IT TO TAKE THIS LONG BUT IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT THIS WEBSITE DOESN"T LIKE THE FILES ON MY COMPUTER, I HAVE A MAC SOOOO I"M GETTING A FRIEND TO POST FOR ME, I DON'T HAVE IT ALL THE WAY DONE YES I KNOW SURPRISE I WOULD OF THOUGHT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE WITH IN THE YEAR TOO BUT HOMEWORK AND SPORTS GOT IN THE WAY SO I HAVE VERY LITTLE TIME TO WRITE. BUT WHEN I DO I WILL TRY TO KEEP UP A SEMI REGULAR POST. THANX FOR THE PATIENCE AND REVIEW IT MAKES EVERYTHING GO FASTER IN THE WRITING PROCESS WHEN YOU HEAR HOW YOUR WRITING IS TAKEN.

* * *

Chapter 2  
New Arrival

**Murtagh**

We flew out into the night taking a dark path that Amiliesia had shown only to the dragons seeing as they could see in the dark better than we could. As the dragons took a sudden drop downward I realized where we were.  
I heard sudden crys of "DRAGONS!!" and "GET SHADESLAYER". I was surprised when all Amiliesia did was laugh.  
"Amiliesia! Were going straight into the VARDEN!! We'll get slaughtered!!" I yelled. Amiliesia just continued to laugh.  
"No we won't you forget Eragon lost his sword. And I have very powerful friend on their side." She said simply as we watched Eragon take off. I'm starting to think that she's going crazier by the second. She dove straight toward Eragon and Saphira  
"Amiliesia!! Who is it?" I yelled diving after her. I watched as Eragon tried to urge Saphira to attack but she didn't she just followed Amiliesia. I heard Eragon start screaming in frustration at Saphira letting out a fluid stream of curses Elvish, Dwarfish and Human... Even some in the ancient language. Now I got it, Amiliesia knew Saphira... I laughed as the villagers screamed when Ziadorre and Saphira landed both riders leapt off. I then realized that Eragon had another sword. I landed right behind them but I stayed on Thorn making sure no one decided to attack one of us from behind. I watched as just like when Eragon fought with me earlier he was out done but now it was in the extreme. Amiliesia disarmed him within the first thirty seconds and had him at sword point Eragon closed his eyes waiting her to strike him down so he didn't see her slide her sword back in and unbuckled the sword belt that held the blue sword that at one point had been hung up on her wall above her bed. She walked around behind him unbuckling the sword belt Eragon had on letting it clatter to the ground. Eragon whinced closing his eyes tighter. She then reached around him buckling the new sword to his waist. Eragon looked at her with surprise, Amiliesia just smiled faintly.  
Then walked over to Saphira. It was obvious they had talked before. Cause Amiliesia laughed nodding to her and drew her sword, the green one that matched Ziadorre, Eragon however wasn't so certain. He ran over drawing his sword. I just laughed my brother was such an idiot sometimes. He was about to strike her but Saphira came over Amiliesia and growled at Eragon baring her teeth at him. Amiliesia made eye contact with me and I basically fell off Thorn from laughing so hard. Eragon just glared at me and of course I laughed even harder. "Murtagh shut up. You sound like a dying crow over there." Amiliesia said smirking. I shut up, that was uncalled for. But sure enough it was now Eragon and the dragon's turn to laugh at me. Great.

I walked over to them my arm settled itself on the other side of Amiliesia on her hip. Saphira however did not like that, at all and roared in my face. "Geez Saphira, brush your teeth." She snapped at me, I took my hand off of Amiliesa and raise them in the air. "There are you happy? Geez Eragon wait until you get a girlfriend I don't want to see what Saphira does to you." Saphira just grinned at me as I glared back.  
"Murtagh your not welcome here I can't stop people from hurting you including myself... not while your working for Galbartorix."  
"Then its a good thing I'm not isn't it." I said simply "You know what forget this Ami is my girlfriend I should be able to touch her if I want so if you don't like it too bad Saphira" I added starring at Saphira putting my hand back on Ami's hip. Bad idea. Saphira just took her tail and hit me on top of the head "Owww that hurt!!" Ami stood next to me trying not to laugh... It didn't work. "Hey your supposed to be on my side not hers!" I said. Ami opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was her laughter.  
Finally Ami settled down "Okay, I said when I got here I'd explain everything to Murtagh, Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, Ziadorre and anyone else that wants to know what's going on. Eragon if you would go get everyone this will include. We'll stay here... And I promise if Murtagh tries anything I'll sit on him." Saphira roared in agreement. Eragon nodded reluctantly and walked off back toward the center of the camp.

**Amiliesia**

Saphira before he comes back I need to know do you trust me?  
Of Course. Why?  
Even if my family doesn't have the greatest background and is known for nothing but evil.  
As in?  
As in my father is Galbartorix? And wait don't say anything I'm pretty sure that earlier today you learn that well the child doesn't always get a choice of who their parent is and it doesn't define them.  
Yes I've realized. But still you father truly is that bastard Galbartorix!  
Yes, he is. Not by choice but yes. My mother was an elf but she killed herself when I was young. But still if Eragon has any chance at defeating him its with help through me. I've bested my father in every tactic I can past that information on. So back to the original question do you trust me?  
... Yes I do. But only cause I've seen most of your mind and know you better than most everyone else ...except not in the way Murtagh does or as deeply as Ziadorre does.  
Hahaha yeah you don't want to know me in the way Murtagh does... Boys have dirty minds... Even Ziadorre has a dirty mind.  
I smiled up at Saphira glad she understood it would come in handy. I glance over to see Eragon coming back with two women and two men. One of the men was a dwarf and one of the women was an elf. But the other two were humans.  
Hey Saphira what do you think of Eragon's new sword?  
Its so awesome. He needed a new one too since Zar'roc's gone.  
Yeah I broke Zar'roc as soon as we left Murtagh already has a blade and no use to keep that damn thing around any more. Who are these people?  
The black haired women is Arya she is the elfin princess... The dwarf is their representative... The dark skinned women is the leader of the Varden since her father the past leader was murdered by the Twins and the last one is Roran murder of the Twins, aka Eragon and Murtagh's cousin.  
Ahhh, sounds cool... And I think I'll do just fine... I hated those damn Twins a swear I was so close to murdering them so many times. Their only defense was Durza, damn Shade. And Arya is the princess really?  
Yes really... And the Shade was no fun.  
Yeah Shades are like that and the reason for my interest in Arya is that if she really is the Princess that makes her my cousin. My mother was Queen Islanzadi's sister.  
WOW!! We have quite the royal blood here don't we. I laughed nodding. Saphira turned reaching out to all of the people in the circle. May I have the honor of introducing Amiliesia Princess of Alagesia and Duchess of the Elfs. Did I miss anything Amiliesia?  
"No Saphira I think you covered it all. Unless you care to mention Murtagh" I said laughing as Saphira made a face of disgust and shook her head. I turned back to the group all were either glaring at me or their mouths were open in shock. "Ok before you say anything please hear me out. Yes I am the supposed Princess of Alagesia. I'm the daughter of Queen Islanzadi's sister Xandeila, making me the duchess and Arya's cousin. I have been in training to become a rider since I was five whether or not a dragon hatched for me. But one did his name is Ziadorre, he's the green one, if you couldn't tell between him and Thorn, Murtagh's dragon. Now as you all know parentage doesn't make the person..." I let that sink in they all remained quiet so I went into another subject. "So Eragon how do you like your new sword?" I asked. Everyone turned to face him.

"Well I've never tried to use it, so I don't know yet... And I won't unless you'd care to help me" he replied.  
I nodded "I'll help... becarful when drawing it ..it is made to be extremely light and it doesn't take much to wield it." I told him, he nodded. We drew, he made such to keep his grip on his sword. It went back and forth I blocked, I attacked. He attacked he blocked he came at me again. I ducked and swung at his legs to which he jumped but I caught part of his shoe causing him to topple to the ground and a deep gash to be cut into his calf leaving a cut on the back that had torn through muscle until it had found bone and even there it went half way through the bone. Eragon crumpled in pain and the circle gasped. Wow, I hurt him its such a big deal... Not. Only Saphira and Murtagh seemed unsurprised. I walked over to Eragon putting my hand on his shoulder. "Here I did it. So I'll fix it. And Roran if you want me to fix that calf and shoulder of yours too I will" Roran nodded and walked over to where Eragon was holding his calf and biting his lower lip. I placed my hand over it and said the spell Eragon watched in amazement as the calf knit itself back together and then on each side of his legs the muscle grew even stronger and more defined than before. As I healed Roran's shoulder and calf I asked Eragon what he was going to name his sword.  
He thought for a second then replied. "Otho. Its the Dwarf word for faith. It will be a reminder of all the people that have faith in me, the Varden and the hault of Galbartorix." I nodded it was a good name. "What about your sword...and Murtagh's"  
"Wyrda. The word for fate in the ancient language. for Everyone's fate will be sealed soon enough, and some people's fate will be sealed by by this sword." I answered, giving Murtagh time to think.  
"Mor'ranr. After our father owned Misery, I shall own Peace. And hopefully with the help of this sword peace will be established." Murtagh said thoughtfully.  
Now if anyone questioned my loyalty they would have to go through Roran, Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn and Ziadorre can't forget him... As for the others, to them I'm not an enemy but I'm no ally either.

**Murtagh**

Ok so Ami gained the trust of the dragon, that worked to her advantage. So, we're boarding with Eragon and Roran and as for the dragons Saphira is liking the company. Anyways it sounds like Roran's fiancee has been captured by the Ra'zac and Ami has volunteered to go get her, Eragon and Roran let her immediatly. The rest of the time she's been curled up on her side with her head near me. She told Eragon and me that she we were going the start training us again tomorrow as we headed toward Ellesmera. I immediatly groaned I knew what that mean't a mile and a half sprint each way. That God damned dogde the spell drill. Then the normal day Galbartorix had us go through spar hand to hand, spar with weapons, magic, then logical thinking, then finally the cool down, hand to hand sparing. As we settled down for the night I noticed that Ami had fallen asleep in my arms. She was so beautiful, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted she looked so peaceful.

**Amiliesia**

I yawned streching my harms above my head. I peaked out of the tent, from what I could tell it was around six in the morning. Time to get the lazy brothers up, I penetrated both their minds and Ziadorre's and Thorn's. Saphira I might wake a little nicer. Now time to get Ziadorre back for all the times he did this to me at three in the morning when he couldn't sleep. RISE AND SHINE!! UP! UP! UP! TIME TO GO!! WE NEED TO GO TRAIN!! I screamed into their minds. All of them jumped Eragon lept to he feet drawing his sword, Murtagh sat straight up hitting his head on the wood table, Thorn groaned and growled at me. But Ziadorre just rolled over in his sleep, the bloody bastard. I reconnected thought with him. ZIADORRE!!WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!! YOU DO NO MORE GOOD THAN A HORSE!! UP!! I screeched. That did it Ziadorre sprung into the air shooting a hundred feet up the falling back down with a thud. "Lazy" I muttered at the thump of him falling back down. No use waking Saphira Ziadorre woke her up when he hit the ground. "Okay we got to go hurry hurry we'll be out until dark, food and water won't be a problem. So, change and let's hit the road," I finished. I quickly scribbled a note to Roran. Roran we will start for Ellesmera tomorrow and when we get back I promise Eragon and I will go get Katrina immediatly. I know the Ra'zac and they won't hurt her unless my father gives word to. He said to wait for you and Eragon to show before hurting her if they are going to hurt her at all...she is safe. Walking out of the tent. I went to stick it on Roran's tent flap. Coming back I saw Saphira.  
"Good morning Amiliesia"  
"You too Shapira. Are you hungry?...Is everyone in this village good food wise?" I asked Shapira. I was glad to help in anyway possible.  
"A bit...Yes very much so. The Queen has been laboring over way's to keep the Varden from starving now for quite a while. Why do you ask?"  
"I can help with that. I have some odd powers that no one, not even my father have. I have always been able to break spells before they are of effect and I can draw food from sand any kind of food that has ever been planted in it, passed over it or had any contact with it what so ever including touching the same air or water."  
"Wow, that's incredilbe, but doesn't it drain your energy?"  
"No of course not I never use my own energy you should always tap into another energy souce."  
"Another person you mean." Shapira said with disgust.  
"No!! Of course not that would be murder. I was thinking a river or a mountain. But my favorite is a star's energy, but that one is the hardest, along with metals such as bronze, silver and gold." I said as the boys came out of the tent dressed... Well actually they kinda were sword fighting and Murtagh was hopping up and down trying to get his boot completely on. Shaphira and I just shook our head's. "Wow can they get much denser?" I asked Shaphira.

She chuckled. "After this I don't know. Are you going to stop them?"  
"Yeah I have too... but I may as well have some fun with it. Which spell? One to, knock them out, freeze them, make them fly away from eachother everytime they get to close, or my personal favorite the spell that makes them swich bodies for a day? I pulled that one on my dad and the shade...it was most likely the funniest thing I have ever seen... Oh yeah and then there is the on that makes them siames twins for the day. Ha I think I'll do that one... This will certainly be entertaining." I said Shapira smiled nodding her aproval of my choice. I chanted the spell in my head, unspoken magic always has been stronger and it has the element of surprise. I finished the spell.  
Suddenly Murtagh and Eragon were stuck together by the shoulder. Murtagh was facing me but Eragon was facing away. They continued to try and fight but at finding it quite impossible becauese they were joined together they ended up falling over with Murtagh doing a face plant into the dirt. I snorted Eragon looked annoyed as he tried to get up but couldn't since Murtagh was still being a lazy ass and had decided to try and fall asleep again. "So how are we going to ride out into the dessert like this?" Murtagh asked after Eragon hit him to wake him up and the two clumbsely got up off the ground.  
I smiled evily "Your not riding. I am you two will be running out. It basically a straight shot NE from here about 4 miles out." I said. I heard Eragon thinking Well you should run with us. You should always know how your workouts feel before you make others do them. He thought to himself indignantly. "Eragon I'm not running with you because I already went on a run this morning. I did four laps around this whole camp." I said looking at him.  
Eragon's eyes widened staring at me, "But this camp's perimeter is like 5 miles!" He said like it was an amazing accomplishment.  
I shrugged it off. " I cut corners a bit. It was probable only abou fifteen miles. So, you guys good?" they nodded "Okay I'll meet you out there Murtagh you know where and how to get water afterwards so I'd get going." I said. The two nodded and set off trying not to trip over each other's feet. Saphira was smiling. I'll be right back I'm just going to pack the three things we need. Oh yeah and I'm going to call my cousin Fianna to come and help she's a few years younger. I think she'll like this expedition... and if you'll let me ride you I could send Ziadorre off to get her. Or you could go get her and I could ride Ziadorre like normal. I said as I ran around the tents gathering the last minute things we all would need.  
I think Ziadorre should go get Fianna. Saphira answered. I nodded as I came back out of the tents. It will probably work best because that way she'll have some familiarity. So what is she like? Saphira asked.  
I didn't answer immediatly. Saphira waited for my response watching me pack up everything and load her and Thorn's saddle bag. I gave Ziadorre his directions then walked back over to Saphira and climbed into the saddle. We took off imediatly. Well aside from the fact that she a Murtagh are in love. And that Murtagh hasn't gotten over her yet, nothing. But I have to admit Murtagh isn't someone that I see myself every marrying and spending my life with, he goofs off too much I want someone a little steadier. But Fianna is nice, kind, smart, waves of long red hair, she can do magic and when we find the last dragon egg it has been prophosized to hatch for her. It was said so by the Great Seer, Madame Terrain or her mother . I haven't seen Fianna since I was twelve but we have kept in touch with our minds she let me in when her mother face changed for the Prophosey and I watched through Fianna's eyes as Madame Terrain prophosized it. Four childeren two boys of brotherhood unknown. Two girls rasied by dark hand heir. A love entertwined between the two a new legacy of riders started anew all shall fly in spots of yellow, red, green and blue young to old are these dragons named. Dark shall fall at the hands of blue, Hope shall come when green comes rides through the night. Red shall fall in love with yellow and shall work hard though on the outside is jocous. Yellow shall come and so shall love the binding tie the one of stategy and intellect. The girls with brains, the boys with strenght the darkness shall fall at the souls of the eight. I recited the prophosey to Saphira who was listening in awe. So their is no reason to have more than a crush on Murtagh he is destined for Fianna. I finished after a second that I took to give a heavy sigh.  
Saphira answered. That is SO cool. I think I'll let you tell the others if you havn't already because I might mess it up. And what exactly does it means? she asked.

I giggled as we landed. We had time the boys had just gotten out of the camp when we had passed over head and it was a good three miles farther out from there. Well four childeren, Murtagh, Eragon, Fianna and me. The boys of brotherhood unknown, Murtagh and Eragon were brothers but didn't know it. the girls raised by dark hand heir, My father and Fianna's are cruel hearted people and we are both their only children. A love entertwined between the two a new legacy of riders started anew all shall fly in spots of yellow, red, green and blue young to old are these dragons named; we all find love in eachother the kind where we will spend the rest of our lives together, its alway that way when mentioned in a prophesy. We are all to be riders and start their legacy again the new dragon will be yellow. Dark shall fall at the hands of blue, Eragon will defeat Galbortorix and all evil will cower at his name. Hope shall come when green comes rides through the night, hope was born again in this war and those who have lost faith in it and its my presance that holds it with us. Red shall fall in love with yellow and shall work hard though on the outside is jocous, basically, Murtagh is destined for Fianna and although he doesn't look like a hard worker he is. Yellow shall come and so shall love the binding tie the one of stategy and intellect, when Fianna comes she'll fall back in love with murtagh and she'll hold us together when we get flustered and threaten to break, oh and she is smart and an amazing stratigest. The girls with brains, the boys with strenght the darkness shall fall at the souls of the eight. Finally, Fianna and me are the cool headed striaght thinkers, while Eragon and Murtagh have more strenght. But from the efforts of both humans and dragon in our group all darkness shall be defeated. I finished looking up at Saphira.  
She looked back with her pirceing blue gaze. So if Murtagh is going to fall in love with Fianna and everyone here is to fall in love then that means your going to fall for Eragon right? Saphira asked. I nodded and turned to see Ziadorre nearing in the distance I know Fianna is with him just by the way his head is held up high with pride. I am so close to calling him a jerk for his cockyness. Wow so I guess you'll have to give Murtagh up soon. Saphira said looking up to see Ziadorre too and she smiled, I raised my eyebrows in surpise, Saphira and Ziadorre; maybe when he is a little more mature. Ziadorre landed with a little trot to stay on balance. My cousin slipped off his back, her waist lenght red hair flying around her face. She walked up to me we were about the same height we hugged.  
We were talking for a few minutes. When I remembered the boys I should probably go find them incase they got lost or had found trouble. "Hey Fianna I'm going to go find the other two. They are most likely fine but I'm slightly worried, I put them under a curse and they are joined together at the shoulder facing opposite ways." I said. Fianna giggled at the thought but nodded her approval all same, watching as I ran off back toward the Varden's camp. I found the two a mile away from where we were. I watched as they had and were on the ground sitting cross legged, Murtagh was facing the other way clutching his ankle, and all Eragon could see of me was the nearing spot in the distance. He was gathering his magic. I almost had the nerve to burst out laughing but I resited I wanted to see how strong Eragon was.  
It was a hot day and both of them had stripped down to their britches, and both were well muscled. I was about 100 yards away when Eragon yelled "Brisringio" I watched a straight line of crackling blue fire shoot toward me from his hand. I didn't mutter a counter this was to much fun. Instead I froze the flames a foot infront of me and leapt up onto them, walking along the frozen flames balancing perfectly until I reached the two boys. Eragon was baffled "H-how did you do that?" He asked, as the flames disappeared from in front of him.  
I shrugged, Murtagh answered through gritted teeth "Because she's brilliant of course."  
I rolled my eyes and stooped over Murtagh's ankle "Gerity¨o" Eragon watched as Murtaghs broken ankle moved and locked back into place then mended with a purple glowing ring. "You guys might want to hurry up Fianna is here and is dying to see both of you."I said looking at them both Eragon didn't look phased.  
Murtagh however leapt to his feet only to fall over again "Fianna!! Your cousin?" I nodded. If anything can make Murtagh act like a puppy its Fianna. Murtagh pulled a red whistle out of his pants pocket and blew into it. In the distance Thorn rose up flying toward us. "Ha! Now we can get to camp faster!...Sorry 'Esia, but you know my history with Fia and well you...Sorry." Murtagh mumbled as he looked between the ground and me. He was so flustered.  
I raised my eyebrows laughing at him. "Yeah I know I never expected anything to come of it besides I love you more as a brother anyways." I said. Then threw a punch into his gut as Thorn landed. He doubled over pulling Eragon backward. "And that was for cheating and using a dragon to get out of your running!" Eragon laughed at him and Murtagh glared back.  
"Let's go Eragon, and 'Esia your not welcome." Murtagh joked turning and dragging Eragon backward toward Thorn.  
Eragon was still laughing. "Wow your working hard at getting hit again." Murtagh shrugged and climbed onto Thorn dragging Eragon with him.  
I laughed "I'll still beat you guys back to camp." I said then took off , but not before placing Thorn under a dream lock spell it would work for the five minutes then allow Thorn out of the stuppor. When I was about fifty yards away I heard the insistant yelling of Murtagh and laughed but continued to run my hair flying behind me. I was a quarter mile away from camp when I heard Thorn's flapping wings in the distance. So I spritnted my legs pounding the ground as I ran I lept the logs and small bushes as I went and slowed as I reached camp scrambling up Ziadorre's side and coming to rest on his head dangling my feet off to either side. I leaned forward resting my arms on his nose and putting my head down.  
"Wow Ami you look like a horse when you run your steady, intense and look like you can continue on forever!!" Fianna said in awe.  
Thorn landed just outside camp I turn to Murtagh and gave him a 'so there look' "That I have to admit was amazing Ami" Murtagh said, "Are you sure your mom was elfin and not a horse?" Okay that wasn't nice!!  
I rolled forward tumbleing off Ziadorre's nose. "Yes I'm sure Murtagh. Are you sure Morzan wasn't an amazing guy cause your absolutely nothing like him if he was!" I yelled in his face.  
Eragon was chuckling as was Fianna. Murtagh's face was confused then turned to a glare "It was supposed to be a compliment." He yelled back. That just cause Everyone else to laugh even harder.  
"I know mine was too." I said smirking at him. He wasn't amused but Eragon and Fianna were. "Ok thirty minute lunch break and then the real fun begins. Eragon I such hope your in better shape than Murtagh or just as good a shape because if you aren't I pity the pain your going to suffer today... not that the being connected to eachother isn't enough of a handicap." Eragon looked up and nodded he was so quiet suddenly.


End file.
